Midnight Jutsu
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are out on a late night mission, Sasuke decides to liven things up. Sasunaru MM Yaoi and Graphic lemon. You have been warned.


**Disclaimer**: I refuse to say it! Just use your common sense, if I owned them, do you think I would waste my time writing fics about them if I could just MAKE them do these things to each other! 

**A/N**: Okay I am posting this because i can damn it! RAHAHAHAHAHA! I know **this is a pornirific one-shot**, that's why i am polluting the minds of those on the net! I am doing my part to ruin the minds of the young! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways I already posted this on AFF, so may as well post it here. -shrugz- I think Sasuke is a uber-perv in this one...-prays she doesn't get in trouble for it- XD

Enjoy!

* * *

Midnight Jutsu

* * *

The sky was clear and the night was warm with a gentle breeze whispering through the trees rustling the leaves along it's lazily route collecting the sounds and scents of the Village of the Hidden Leaf. Throughout the town was the soft murmur of families in their homes gathered around a table talking and sharing stories and somewhere off in the forest of cement buildings a baby cried. It was a peaceful, relaxing, silent night . . . Sort of. 

"Damn Kakashi! Stupid Sakura-chan's mom! Why am I stuck on this boring mission? And even stuck with you!"

The blonde annoyance pointed an accusing finger at the boy sitting next to him in the tree. Sasuke looked evenly at Naruto and was tempted to just knock him out, the idiot hadn't shut up since they had gotten out here! At first he was planning to enjoy his seclusion with his cute teammate but with Naruto shouting and grumbling like he was Sasuke could hardly get a word in edgewise. He wanted to tell him shut up but instead he ignored him knowing any response would get him going again, he turned back to staring at the same house they had been watching for the last three hours. Team seven had been given a new mission today and needless to say (mostly because Naruto had been screaming it all day) it was a boring one. A man had enlisted them to track his wife who he suspected was cheating on him, Kakashi had avoided it saying they needed to practice their tracking skills. Sakura had been told she couldn't come because her mother didn't want her, 'Staying all night in the woods with a couple of little boys!' So it had ended up just Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto wasn't very happy but Sasuke didn't mind, at least if he got bored he could just pick on Naruto who made a really cute face when teased.

Naruto stopped in his rant about being bored and shivered a bit trying to rub away the chills he just got before continuing.

"Damn old man and his stupid missions! This is a waste of my talent, I should be protecting princesses and going on spy missions!"

"You're too loud for spying. Idiot."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Shut up! I could do it"

Sasuke scoffed and Naruto glared worse before turning and crossing his arm's facing away from Sasuke, it would have been different if Sakura-chan had been able to come or if Kakashi were here but no. He was stuck alone all night with Sasuke.

"Pay attention Dobe."

Naruto pouted but turned laying on his stomach as far away from the other boy as he could and watched the house. The woman hadn't left all night, so far she was just cleaning house and Naruto was already sick of the mission. He laid his head on his arm as he watched her do dishes and was almost asleep when Sasuke nudged him.

"Wake up Moron."

He reluctantly did and saw why Sasuke had woken him up. The woman was leaving her house. They stood and followed silently as she wandered the streets for a while leading them to an apartment complex.

"How do we tell which one she went into?"

Sasuke was quietly watching the building before he pointed directing Narutos gaze at the open window where he saw the woman standing having just walked in the door. Again they settled to wait, so far it looked like there was just the lady in the apartment, again Naruto got bored after five minutes. And again Sasuke was fighting the urge to kick him out of the tree they were again settled in the only thing saving the idiot a short drop and a sudden stop was that he knew Naruto being Naruto he would really fall then make a huge deal about it blowing their cover and they would get bitched at by Kakashi in the morning. Naruto next to him was mumbling about maybe going for a walk with Sakura, Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked over at Naruto.

"Keep your mind on the mission Idiot." Naruto pouted.

"This is boring though!"

"Doesn't matter. It's a mission."

"You know you're bored too." Sasuke smirked being unable to resist a little teasing at his cute but dense teammate.

"Don't put me on the same level as you, idiot. You're stupid. Loud. Weak. Annoying- . . . "

As expected Naruto who had been glaring worse with every insult exploded almost falling from the branch as he shouted.

"Shut up! Sasuke-teme! What do you know! You think you're so great- . . . " Sasuke who had been watching his temper tantrum with amusement heard a window being opened and quickly slapped his hand over Narutos mouth pushing him down as they hide from a man who was looking around. The man was definitely not the husband who had hired them that morning. Under him Naruto was wriggling around still shouting muffed curses, Sasuke leaned down hissing in his ear.

"Knock it off idiot! Your going to get us caught!"

Naruto reluctantly quieted down and the watched as he slowly gave up the search and turned to the woman embracing her. Naruto under him tensed and Sasuke smirked again, figures something like this would freak him out. He was probably going to be a virgin forever at the rate he was going. But he was Naruto, if he even by some small chance got a girl into bed he would probably just screw it up. The thought almost made him laugh they watched as the two adults in the room who progressed from in front of the window kissing to the bed doing far more than just kissing. Sasuke wasn't really phased considering he wasn't into women and the guy was even less interesting. About the only person who could phase him was now pinned under him watching what he was and blushing to his ears. Sasuke prided himself on his massive amounts of self control but this . . . this was too good to let go. He smiled and Naruto under him knew it, he didn't have to see Sasukes face to know it either. Damn it! Stuck in this situation with him! Naruto could have cried because his bad luck but didn't have time as again Sasukes breath washed over him and lips brushed his ear.

"You look uncomfortable."

Naruto was tempted to bite Sasukes hand but fought it, he didn't want to have to fight a pissed off Sasuke when he was already semi-hard. Instead he muffled a slew of curses and elbowed behind him trying to push the taller ninja off to little avail. Damn it! Sasuke released his mouth and grabbed his wrists pinning them out in front of him and kneeled on the back of his knees. His mouth was no longer covered but he also couldn't go anywhere.

"What are you doing! Get off me!"

"Heh. Figures someone like you can get excited from this." Naruto cursed mentally and blushed.

"I am not!"

Sasuke scoffed against his neck and he jumped again trying to pull away from the other boy but Sasuke slammed his hands back down on the limb holding them both in position with one of his. He only had a brief moment to wonder where the hand had disappeared to before he peeped finding the missing hand had found its way down between Naruto's legs! He was sure he had fallen asleep and was dreaming as Sasuke started rubbing against his erection because, like it or not, Naruto had often had dreams like this about the moody Uchiha heir. He'd always written it off as Hormones, mentally reassuring himself as he washed his bed clothes, however this was feeling entirely to real for another one of his wet dreams. Even though Naruto knew he should be fighting this a lot more than he was he couldn't help but fall into the pleasure of Sasuke's hand rubbing him. Sasuke was probably finding it weird that he was allowing it, Naruto could have sighed had he the breath to spare, letting him do this was the equivalent of confessing to the raven haired boy.

Sasuke wasn't sure if it was the fact that Naruto was already really turned on or if it was just he was that good, but Naruto was far from fighting this like Sasuke had thought he would. He almost stopped, it wasn't going to be any fun if he didn't get to mess with Naruto's head and embarrass him. However even though it wasn't as fun as if he were in tears begging him to stop, the feeling of Naruto letting him touch him like this was far from unappealing. Besides there were other ways he could mess with him. Naruto had his head down panting and Sasuke smirked grabbing his chin with his hand that had been previously holding down Naruto's, while still working the blondes clothed erection. He jerked Naruto's head up to face the pair that was now on the bed and really getting into it.

"Keep your eye on the target. Don't forget our mission, Usuratonkachi."

Naruto tried to pull his head away but Sasuke held it there as he began unbuttoning Naruto's pants, he was panting heavily and trying in vain to muffle the Sasuke induced moans which only spurred the perverted prodigy on. As Sasuke took him out of his pants Naruto cringed at the cold air touching the sensitive skin before Sasuke's hands, which were surprisingly soft for a ninja -strike that- a MALE ninja, began rubbing again heating up the chilled muscle. Sasuke smirked as he expertly touched Naruto until he was shivering and probably close to release. Well, time to play with him again.

Sasuke pulled his hand back and Naruto swallowed back a whimper at the lack of contact but gasped again a moment later as Sasuke's lips were closed on his neck sucking and nibbling the sensitive skin. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder, careful how he did this he put an arm around Naruto's waist and quickly spun the blonde in his arms so he was on his back on the tree limb with Sasuke leaning over him. Naruto recovering from the thought he was falling off the tree glared at Sasuke even though the blush remained.

"W-What the hell!"

Sasuke shrugged and leaned down again attacking the neck of the blonde tracing his kisses up and along the jaw line before stopping just above Naruto's mouth. Their panting breaths mingled in the small space between their lips that were so close, Naruto could feel the ghostly touches of Sasuke's lips on his as he spoke in little more than a whisper.

"I wanted to see your face."

Naruto blushed worse and Sasuke smiled closing in the kiss, Naruto was obviously nervous and that only turned Sasuke on more as he lightly ran his tongue over Naruto's lips. He didn't respond for a moment but with a little more prodding, his lips hesitantly parted for Sasuke who didn't waste the invite. He pulled himself farther over Naruto making sure to press as much against him as he could without making them fall, he devoured Naruto's taste taking in all he could and smiling as he noted Naruto made no bout for dominance and pushed farther taking in as much of him as he could. Sasuke was ready to merely make out for the rest of the night but recalled that he had earlier exposed much more interesting parts of the fox-boy. Pulling away he moved his hand down Naruto's side keeping the contact all the way to his hip where he crossed it lightly touching the still erect member. Sasuke smiled moving over to suck on Naruto's ear making him gasp and tighten his grip on the limb under him, Naruto's heart was pounding so hard he was positive Sasuke could hear it. He clung to the limb for dear life as Sasuke continued teasing the very tip of his cock, rubbing and leaving feather light touches that sent shivers through Naruto's smaller frame. Sasuke smiled and pressed in on the slit making Naruto arch his back against the branch, Naruto was squirming and Sasuke couldn't help a small laugh.

"You're going to make yourself fall, Dobe."

He withdrew his hand and began unbuttoning his own pants as Naruto attempted a glare at the name but it didn't last and had less effect than usual. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto again, hissing a little as he was revealed to the cool air as well though it didn't last long as he moved forward again, putting Naruto's hips on his lap and making them have to catch their balance. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder managing a weak sentence.

"We can't do . . . do that . . . here!"

Sasuke smirked at the fact Naruto had added a 'here' and nodded, "Yeah, unfortunately we'll have to wait to 'do that'. But we can still entertain ourselves."

Having said that Sasuke leaned down making their erections push against one another, Naruto moaned and Sasuke reached down between them grasping their equally hard cocks and began a slow pumping. The pleasure shot through Sasuke making him have to slow for a moment before taking up the pace again. Underneath him Naruto was shivering and had his eyes firmly shut, Sasuke leaned down and lightly kissed him still pumping them all the while.

"Naruto...Open your eyes."

Of course the blonde had to be stubborn but after a moment he creaked open his eyes exposing Sasuke to the intense blue passion glazed eyes. He pumped faster and Naruto arched off the tree closing his eyes again, Sasuke stopped rubbing them and Naruto looked back giving a small whimper at the loss.

"Wha . . . ?"

"Don't close your eyes, Dobe."

Naruto glared at the order and name but held Sasukes gaze as the taller ninja continued the painfully slow stroking. Naruto couldn't maintain a coherent thought as Sasuke's hand tightened and his pace quickened, he still knew he shouldn't be liking it as much as he was but . . . but . . . it felt so good! The friction caused by Sasuke's hand and the feel of Sasuke's erection against his was mind-numbing. He wanted more, he wasn't sure what he wanted more of, but he knew he needed to feel Sasuke more. Sasuke's lips met his again and again in hurried somewhat sloppy kisses as their hips thrust together with the intense pleasure. Sasukes hand worked them closer and closer to a mutual climax, it was too much and with a few more strong strokes Naruto felt the pleasure waves sweep through his body from the tips of his toes to the end of his hair.

"Aaahhhhh!"

"Nnn!"

Above him Sasuke tensed as well and Naruto felt their seed all but erupt out onto his bare stomachs as they rode out the ecstasy. They silently panted, feeling weak with their release and still watching each other. It slowly dawned on Naruto through the mess that were his thoughts . . . he had just done that type of stuff with Sasuke! He felt the blush creeping over to cover his entire face now and looked away from the endless onyx orbs. He was all too aware of Sasuke and him still touching there and it made him suddenly wish he had fallen from the tree.

"Now you get embarrassed?"

He ignored Sasuke wishing the boy would get off him but too worried his voice would be much to high if he spoke to tell him so. Sasuke however seemed to be pointedly avoiding getting off of him and instead reached around catching his chin, he turned his face to him where he still leaned over Naruto, smirking.

"What? Now that you got off your going to be cold again? Are you that easy?"

Naruto was torn, he either freaked out on Sasuke for saying that and made himself look like a sensitive ass, or he ignored him letting his think that meant, yeah he was. The moment didn't last long as Naruto decided to get pissed, he was Naruto after all, it wasn't like he was well known for being unemotional.

"Jerk! I'm not easy! You're such a damn pervert!"

Sasuke smirked, he figured that would set him off, he leaned down silencing the protests with another kiss, he liked kissing Naruto, it made his whole body tingle with the thought that the rest of the blonde tasted as good. Though Sasuke had just came, he knew if he kept on that thought pattern any longer and he would be hard again. He broke the kiss and leaned back on his knees putting himself away as Naruto did the same, they had made a mess of their clothes and Sasuke sighed. But a second later the slightly annoyed expression was replaced by a calculating smirk. He grabbed Narutos hand and stood.

"Come on."

"What! Why? Where are we going! "

"My house. We have to change."

"Wait! What about the mission!"

Sasuke shrugged pulling Naruto after him as they dropped down and headed for his house which wasn't that far from where they had been.

"We found out she was cheating. That's all we needed to know."

Naruto was about to argue more but Sasuke tuned him out ignoring the questions as they hurried toward his house. He had a better use for Naruto's mouth anyway.

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi exchanged slightly confused looks as the male members of team seven came up to them, Naruto was walking with an obvious limp and Sasuke was smirking to himself, but the strangest thing was Naruto sulking next to Sasuke in familiar white shorts with a dark blue shirt on that boasted a round fan on the back. Sakura and Kakashi simply stared until they got inetheir minds working again. 

"Ummm . . . Naruto? Why are you wearing Sasuke's clothes?"

Naruto looked livid for a moment before looking away.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Sasuke smirked wider and shrugged when they looked at him for an explanation, deciding that was a dangerous topic Sakura switched it.

"So what about the mission? Did you guys see any action last night?"

Naruto face faulted and Sasuke looked like he wanted to laugh. She was even more confused than before and decided they had both lost their minds, next to her Kakashi started giggling to himself.

"I see. Well, lets not put everything in the mission report, eh?"

She looked from him to the boys and back . . . What? What was she missing!

**-Owari-**

**A/N**: kukuku Sakura, you will never know. Wanna know why! Because you SUCK! -rolls on the floor laughing- . Please read and review!


End file.
